La razón
by Shiaya
Summary: Bulma, Vegeta, un cigarrillo y las luces de neón de la Capital del Oeste...


¿Seis meses, ya?  
  
¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?  
  
Allí, asomada al balcón de la Capsule Corp., Bulma pensaba en lo que había ocurrido seis meses antes. Después de años de relación, había dejado a Yamcha. Para él fue una ruptura traumática. La quería con locura, habría dado lo que fuese porque ella hubiese aceptado formar una familia con él. Cuando Bulma, después de muchas razones típicas (somos incompatibles, discutimos continuamente, desde  
  
que eres una figura conocida se te amontonan las "admiradoras", tú quieres casarte y  
  
yo no, lleva ya mucho tiempo sin funcionar...) le dijo:  
  
- ... ya no te quiero...  
  
A Yamcha se le vino el mundo abajo. Le preguntó alguna razón; cualquiera le  
  
hubiese servido: ¿había hecho algo mal?, ¿tan incompatibles eran?, ¿acaso ella  
  
pensaba que había otra mujer?, ¿o es que había otro hombre?. Ante una razón hubiera  
  
podido buscar una solución y retenerla a su lado.  
  
Pero Bulma no le dio ninguna razón. Sencillamente no la había.  
  
Él había llorado, se había humillado, había suplicado y, finalmente, acabó por  
  
dejarse llevar por su orgullo masculino y gritarle a la cara:  
  
- ¡Tú nunca me has querido, ¿verdad?! - Antes de irse con intención de no volver más.  
Bulma se quedó allí, de pie, en medio del salón de su casa. Le había visto en  
  
ese patético estado, humillado ante ella, herido en su orgullo. Y no había sentido nada.  
  
Absolutamente nada.  
  
No podía entender por qué.  
  
Durante los días siguientes, le estuvo dando vueltas y más vueltas a la cabeza. Ni siquiera ella sabía el por qué había terminado esa relación de años. No habían discutido, esa vez no. Yamcha la trataba mejor que a una reina, la colmaba de atenciones y la quería con locura. De acuerdo que, debido al trabajo de ambos, no se veían mucho (sobre todo por culpa del trabajo de Bulma) y que a Yamcha le gustaba flirtear con las histéricas adolescentes que le tenían como ídolo, pero jamás había pasado de un inocente flirteo.  
Aquella relación era lo más estable que había tenido en su vida, y ella la había roto en mil pedazos y tirado por la borda, como quien se deshace de un diario viejo. Y no había sentido nada al hacerlo.  
Ni dolor, ni pena, ni alegría.  
Nada.  
  
Seis meses después, Bulma todavía pensaba en ello. Continuaba buscando una  
  
razón, una explicación de por qué había dejado de quererle.  
Suspiró, encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en la barandilla observando las luces  
  
de la gran ciudad.  
Así se encontraba, fumando su cigarro, con la mirada perdida, la media melena  
  
mecida suavemente por la brisa nocturna, apoyada en la barandilla haciendo que miraba la calle, cuando Vegeta salió a la terraza con un bocadillo del tamaño de una barra de pan entera en las manos. Se acercó en silencio a la barandilla, se apoyó él también, junto a Bulma, dándole la espalda a las luces de la Capital del Oeste, y empezó a comerse el bocata.  
Bulma, aunque se percató de la presencia del guerrero, no se inmutó. Continuó  
  
pensando en esa maldita razón por la cual había mandado a paseo al pobre de Yamcha.  
  
Cuando Vegeta se terminó de comer el bocadillo, eructó ruidosamente. Ahora  
  
Bulma sí que lo miró, con el cigarrillo entre los labios y con cara de circunstancia. ¿Cómo podía alguien de la realeza ser tan grosero? Él la miraba a los ojos con una expresión de estar diciendo "¿Qué pasa, qué he hecho?". Bulma le sonrió levemente, regresó la vista a la noche y aspiró una larga calada de su cigarro. "Está guapo cuando  
  
acaba de salir de la ducha", pensó en un momento, apenas un instante, antes de que  
  
su mente regresase al mismo e incesante tema que rondaba sus pensamientos desde  
  
hacía seis meses.  
  
Vegeta se quedó mirando a la mujer. No le era indiferente que ella, desde aquel  
  
día, pasaba largos ratos asomada a esa terraza, o sentada en su cama, o paseando en el jardín, con su eterno cigarrillo, la mirada perdida y la cabeza a saber donde.  
Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Él sabía donde estaba su cabeza. No con  
  
certeza, pero lo imaginaba. Se podía hacer una idea bastante aproximada porque había  
  
sido testigo de algo que había ocurrido seis meses antes. Ella había dejado a Yamcha,  
  
sin razón alguna. Bueno, había dicho "ya no te quiero", lo que era una razón bastante  
  
importante para dejar una relación. El muy patético había pataleado, llorado, se había  
  
arrodillado, había suplicado y, finalmente, no contento con el horrible cuadro que  
  
estaba protagonizando, se había levantado hecho una furia y la había gritado a la cara  
  
antes de largarse dando un portazo.  
  
El saiya no había sido testigo de todo eso a propósito, sencillamente estaba en la terraza cuando todo ocurrió, y no pudo evitar ver y escuchar lo que pasaba en el salón. Y, cuando ese estúpido se acercó a ella hecho un basilisco, estuvo a punto de entrar y partirle la cara. Si la hubiese levantado la mano, lo habría hecho. Logró contenerse al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por su cabeza. ¿Él, defendiendo a una humana?  
  
Obviamente, no podía quedarse eternamente en la terraza, así que, pasados unos minutos, entró en el salón. Bulma seguía allí, de pie, con la mirada en el infinito y completamente quieta. Cuando el guerrero pasó junto a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron  
  
un instante. Ella no había llorado, ni se había rebajado, todo lo contrario, estaba allí  
  
con su cabeza bien alta. Había sido más hombre de lo que jamás podría ser Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta sonreía cuando salió del salón.  
  
Continuó mirándola unos instantes más. Realmente era una mujer preciosa. Y, allí, asomada a la terraza, con el pelo mecido por la brisa y las luces de la ciudad iluminando vagamente su rostro, y ese aire de mujer fatal que le daba el cigarrillo sostenido como con desgana con los labios...  
  
Alargó la mano hacia el cigarro, y, suavemente, se lo quitó a Bulma de los  
  
labios, lo llevó a los suyos y le dio una profunda calada.  
Ella giró la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. Vegeta sonrió, incluso cuando estaba  
  
enfadada le parecía preciosa. Aunque jamás lo admitiese.  
- No sabía que fumases. - comentó Bulma mientras cogía el pitillo de los labios del guerrero. Y, fugazmente, por un instante, sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica por su médula espinal al rozar los labios del príncipe con la punta de los dedos. Ambos la sintieron.  
  
Vegeta giró la cabeza en otra dirección, echando el humo como excusa para  
  
que ella no se diese cuenta del calor que había empezado a notar en las mejillas.  
  
- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. - contestó Vegeta.  
  
Bulma no dijo nada, simplemente regresó a sus pensamientos y a sus luces y  
  
terminó de fumar su cigarro.  
  
Y, un minuto tras otro, el tiempo siguió pasando. Allí, en la terraza, en completo silencio, juntos, ambos estaban a gusto. El príncipe disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna junto a alguien, cosa que hacía muchos, muchos años que no ocurría. Y la mujer seguía mirando las luces de la ciudad, buscando una razón que tal vez jamás encontraría.  
Aunque, puede que sin pensarlo, por un instante, le pareció notar el sabor de los labios del saiya en su cigarrillo. Era ya la tercera vez que, fugazmente, el príncipe de los saiyas se había colado en su pensamiento ese día. Una de esos cientos de veces que el guerrero se entremetía por un pequeñísimo momento en su cabeza...  
Por fin, Vegeta dijo algo. Llevaba seis meses pensando en decírselo a ella, cada  
  
vez que la veía con la mirada perdida y el cigarrillo en la boca, pero su orgullo de príncipe jamás se lo había permitido.  
  
- Deja de pensar en ello. - comentó el príncipe evitando la mirada de Bulma - No te merecía.  
  
¿Por qué lo había dicho en aquel momento? No iba a pararse durante seis meses a buscar una razón. Lo había hecho, y punto.  
  
Después de una pequeña pausa, Bulma se giró y encontró los ojos del príncipe  
  
mirándola.  
  
Y todo se volvió claro dentro de su cabeza.  
  
Sonrió. Abiertamente. Él seguía mirándola a los ojos, apoyado en la barandilla,  
  
con los brazos cruzados. Hacía seis meses que no la veía sonreír así. Parecía feliz. Y le  
  
gustaba verla así. Le devolvió la sonrisa, levemente.  
  
Vegeta habría esperado cualquier cosa, excepto lo que ocurrió.  
  
Bulma se acercó a él y le besó suavemente en los labios, apenas rozándole.  
  
- Gracias. - le susurró al oído antes quitarse el cigarro de los labios, colocarlo delicadamente en los suyos y echar a andar hacia dentro.  
  
A Vegeta le había pillado completamente por sorpresa, y tardó algo en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, Bulma estaba ya entrando en la casa.  
  
- ¿Gracias por qué? - preguntó el príncipe.  
  
La mujer se giró y le dijo, mirándole una vez mas a los ojos.  
  
- Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar mi razón.  
  
Y desapareció dentro de la casa.  
Vegeta sonrió, y pensó en su padre. ¡Cómo se enfurecería con él si le viese en esa situación! Sería el hazmerreír de los saiyas... ¿o tal vez no? Después de todo, ya no  
  
había saiyas ante los cuales mantener el tipo.  
  
Con una sonrisa en los labios, le dio una última calada al cigarro, lo tiró a las luces de la gran ciudad y caminó hacia dentro siguiendo a Bulma.  
  
Le había pillado tan en fuera de juego que no había podido besarla como debería haberlo hecho todo un Príncipe de los Saiyajins... 


End file.
